Apartment
thumb|[[James T. Kirk relaxes at his San Francisco apartment in 2287.]] An apartment (also called a flat or a unit) was a type of dwelling that only occupies a portion of a building. This building was commonly called an apartment building or an apartment block. In 1930, Dubinski was the landlord of the apartment block where Edith Keeler lived, and in January of that year, rented out an apartment for James T. Kirk and Spock for two dollars a week. ( ) Benny Russell owned a Zulu medicine mask and it was placed on a wall in his apartment in Harlem. ( ) 811 East 68th Street, Apartment 12-B, New York City, New York, USA was the location of Gary Seven's headquarters on Earth in the year 1968. This is where the Beta 5 computer was located until Khan Noonien Singh broke into the apartment in 1989 and destroyed the computer. ( }}, ) Doctor Changming Weng lived in an apartment building with several other tenants in the year 1968. ( |Brighter Than a Thousand Suns}}) Roberta Lincoln had an apartment in the New York City suburb of East Village. She noted that the quarters on a starship were bigger and cleaner than her apartment in 1969. In her apartment she had to worry about cockroaches. ( ) In the 2250s, Thomas and Dana Mitchell were residing in an apartment building on 53rd Street. During his friendship with Gary Mitchell, James T. Kirk visited the apartment numerous times with his friend, and he had happy memories of sharing an ale together and gazing upon the oil paintings of various cities from across Earth, such as Paris, London and Rome. In late 2265, Kirk visited the apartment to speak to the Mitchell's following Gary's death on Delta Vega. ( }}) James T. Kirk had an apartment in San Francisco that he used in the late 23rd century. He kept his antique collection at this location and often entertained his former crew mates from the . ( , ) This apartment was located in the Russian Hill Tower ( ) and was previously occupied by Kirk's Starfleet Academy classmate and friend Rear admiral Quince Waverleigh. ( ) After they married Jack and Beverly Crusher moved in to an apartment near Starfleet Headquarters while Beverly attended Starfleet Medical Academy. At first Beverly felt living in the shadow of headquarters was oppressive, but later came to appreciate being so close to headquarters while Jack was away serving on the . ( }}) In the Paldar Sector of Cardassia City, Rokan Du'Lam rented out a basement apartment to Elim Garak, as well as a plot of land, where he grew Edosian orchids. ( ) Dr. Jennifer Almieri kept an apartment in the Washington, DC section of Old Georgetown in the 2370s. She decorated it with several Antarean scent-globes. ( }}) Federation Department of Temporal Investigations agent, Teresa Garcia, had an apartment in the London community of Ealing. ( |Watching the Clock}}) In 2381, Alžbeta discovered that Joseph Sisko had collapsed in his New Orleans apartment. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) See also * Quarters External links * * Category:Locations